


my letter, to you

by Avs_Lo, silencedmockingjay



Category: Helix Waltz (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Translation, the original is in chinese and is linked!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 11:43:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17324384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avs_Lo/pseuds/Avs_Lo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencedmockingjay/pseuds/silencedmockingjay
Summary: A letter from Alan, to Magda Ellenstein.





	my letter, to you

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [送给你的信](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17238998) by [Avs_Lo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avs_Lo/pseuds/Avs_Lo). 



> hi so THIS IS A TRANSLATION. I REPEAT THIS IS A TRANSLATION. 
> 
> The original author (Avs_Lo) has very kindly given me permission to translate this work into english from chinese. 
> 
> Please go check the original and leave some kudos and comments too! 
> 
> Link to original: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17238998
> 
> Translated author's notes:  
> All rights and characters belong to Helix Waltz.  
> Alan x Magda Ellenstein  
> OOC is unavoidable

Greetings Magda, I’m Alan. Time is running short, so please forgive my abruptness.

 

Originally I was working hard to protect the city like everyone in the City Guard, but I think everyone can tell that I’ve been more than a little absent-minded these days, and started nagging me to write to you. I’ve been putting it off the last few days due to work, but I’m writing this now because Viscount Sakan brought us news of the Ellenstein family.

 

First… _(the text of this paragraph has been smudged many times and cannot be seen clearly)_ I’ve heard the Ellenstein family will soon be returning to the Senate. Hopefully when I come back, I’ll still be able to attend your ceremony… Afterwards, will I need to correct myself and call you “Duchess Ellenstein”? When I compare the two, I think I still prefer “Magda”... Let me call you “Magda” a few more times. When everything has ended, I might not even have the right to call you by that name anymore.

 

I’m a little relieved that last time, I only invited you to become a honorary member of the City Guard. This way, you won’t need to see what I have to see. Those… ( _smudge)_ Sometimes even Colonel Loire can’t stand it. Magda, it’s better for you if you never have to see them. You’ll get nightmares.

 

Everyone in the Guard often gets injured because of various things, so it’s a good thing that the people of the Church always help us. Magda, do you still remember Florna? She’s now able to treat the wounded without her face turning white. But she still seems a little timid when she talks to me. Am I that scary, Magda?

 

But when we’re free, we still find fun things to do. A few days ago, the Kangilas came to our camp and led us in throwing a small bonfire party with everyone. Watching everyone sing and dance like that made me reminisce about attending the balls the nobles held, a long time ago.

 

I remember we met at one of those balls. That day was the first time I officially attended a ball like that, and I had my first dance with you. From that moment on, I felt that you were different from those other nobles. Afterwards for a long time, you were the only person I would seek out and talk to, at balls. It’s all thanks to you that I was able to gradually get used to dancing. But it’s been a long time since I’ve attended a ball, so I’m not sure if I’ll be able to adapt.

 

_(The handwriting in the next paragraph is different, scribbled more urgently, like it was written in an emergency.)_

 

Sorry, Magda. I only had time to write the first half of the letter before I was called away for duty. Now I’m also writing in the short span of time I have between battles.

 

Recently the battles have been occuring more and more frequently, so everyone in the Guard is more tired than before. No one is shouting at me to write a letter now.

 

I heard that Finsel isn’t the most stable now, either… Magda, you’re safe, right? On my side, apart from hearing more enemies yelling, there isn’t much of a difference. I just haven’t been sleeping well recently. Fortunately, I still have the pendant you gave to me before departure. When I have trouble sleeping I just look at the photo of you inside. Looking at your smile make me feel like all my fatigue has dissipated.

 

Some of the civilians we saved hail us as “heroes”. There have even been people who say I fight for Finsel or something along those lines… When I hear these I feel kind of guilty. Maybe it’s because before I only fought for an ideal, but after I met you I’m not so naive anymore. I just… _(smudge)_ have someone I want to protect.

_(Handwriting is no longer scribbled)_

 

Magda, the fighting is about to end on my side. I’ve changed a lot, I hope I don’t scare you. I’m not talking about me losing a limb or anything like that, but everyone in the City Guard says I’m a lot different from before, I’m not sure why either…

 

I have a ruthless request to make… Viscount Sakan said I have to invite people formally, not like how I asked you to watch a play with me last time, so I borrowed paper and ink for invitations from him. ~~Magda, you’ll accept, right?~~

 

_(The letter ends here, followed by a paper with a distinctly different texture, with gorgeous ink color and different strokes.)_

 

I heard that Finsel has opened a new “cinema” and is currently showing “Love, Mary”. Miss Magda, will you be willing to watch it with me?

 

***

 

To Mr Alan:  
As long as you want to, regardless of time and place, you can call me “Magda”.

 

PS: If you come back safely, I’d be glad to watch it with you anytime.

 

Sincerely, your Magda

**Author's Note:**

> I repeat, this is a translation! All writing credit goes to Avs_Lo on AO3!! (Whom i've also listed as co-author of this work!) 
> 
> I will be translating some of their other works for Helix Waltz as well, so please look out for those too!


End file.
